Safety guard assemblies, or safety casing, for transmission mechanisms associated with industrial machineries are well known to protect against foreign objects such as debris and clothing as well as to protect the operators from coming into contact with the moving parts of the transmission mechanism. They also prevent the transmission components from causing damage in case of breakage.
Most safety guard assemblies are built for a particular machinery set-up and they cannot be easily adjusted to different transmission mechanisms having different specifications. Therefore, the time requested for designing, machining and installing these safety guard assemblies is relatively important. Furthermore, these safety guards cannot be easily modified to accommodate machinery changes or changes in the position.
Some safety guard assemblies must be entirely removed to either inspect, adjust or replace components of the enclosed transmission mechanism.
There is thus a need for a safety guard assembly which can be adapted to several transmission mechanisms, be relatively easily mounted to the machinery and wherein the enclosed transmission mechanism is relatively easily accessible for inspection, reparation and adjustment.